


Baths are Fun

by waterlinkedgirl



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bath Sex, Light Sadism, M/M, it's mutual dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlinkedgirl/pseuds/waterlinkedgirl
Summary: Shiraishi's taking a rare bath, and somehow, Yukimura finds the sight irresistible.





	Baths are Fun

"That's unusual. Never thought to see you using the bath instead of the shower."  
Yukimura once again brought the brush to his hair in an effort to untangle it.

"Like what you see?" Shiraishi said, sensually lifting a leg out of the still warm water.

Yukimura's gaze dashed to something, anything else.

Shiraishi laughed. "Never thought I'd see the Child of God so flustered."  
One of his thighs was poking seductively out of the water.

"I'm not 'flustered'," Yukimura said, furiously trying to shape order into his messy blue locks and into his mind.

"Are you sure...?" He let a hand slide over his leg, from his toes to his ankles, from his shins to the back of his knee, from his thighs to his--

Yukimura swallowed.  
"I'm sure," he declared, but his voice wavered just enough for Shiraishi to let his mouth fall into a smirk.

He chuckled. "How sure?"  
He let his hand stroke his— Oh, definitely not his hips, a heavily blushing Yukimura realized.  
"Don't you want to get in?"

Yukimura bit his lip and looked away once again.  
"No thanks!" he more or less blurted out, a lot less convincing than he hoped he'd sound. He finally gave up on brushing his hair, and walked to lay his brush on the counter next to the bath. 

Yukimura's face was burning up, and his breaths were rapid and deep. 

He slammed his brush on the counter, and turned to walk away. But when Shiraishi's hand, having gotten a hold on his arm, gave a soft yank he was caught off guard. He easily lost his balance and tumbled into the bath with a splash.

Feeling the water seep into his clothes, Yukimura tried to get out, but Shiraishi's grip kept holding Yukimura on top of him.  
"What are you doing?! Let me go! My clothes are getting wet!"

"I'm not letting you go. You see...  
I can't stand seeing my Seiichi all worked up like that."  
Seiichi... Yukimura shivered at the sound of Shiraishi whispering his given name.

"I am not -your- Seiichi! Besides, whose fault do you think it is I'm so-- mmmh!"  
Shiraishi wrapped his other arm around his back and pulled him into a kiss.

"Seiichi... Don't you know how much it turns me on to see you like this?"  
He pressed Yukimura closer to his body.

"There's no way I wouldn't," Yukimura whispered.  
His hardening dick pushed against his pants, against Yukimura's own.  
And as Shiraishi moved slightly, the pressure, the friction underneath him forced a stifled gasp from him.

"Are you still sure about that 'no thanks'?"  
"...You know the answer to tha-ah-haaahh~"  
A less subtle grind made him moan out loud. "Doesn't it feel good?"  
And a rhythmic rubbing brought forth similar sounds.

"Mh... Ahhh...~  
Shi... raishi..." Yukimura managed to gasp out.  
"Kuranosuke," he corrected him with a thrust of his pelvis.  
"Mnnnh~!  
Kura... no..."

In a breath, Yukimura's tongue had found its way into his mouth, dominated his own in a tango of supremacy.  
"Finally you ga—"  
Yukimura crashed their lips together again, not giving him a chance to speak.

Before long, Shiraishi was unable to keep up. At every of his attempts to regain control over the flow, Yukimura was there to nullify it, to turn it against him.

When Shiraishi couldn't hold his moans any longer, Yukimura broke the kiss, leaving him longing, urging, throbbing for more.

When he pulled up to reinstate the kiss, Yukimura placed a finger on Shiraishi's lips.  
"Will you let me fuck you," Yukimura whispered, "Kuranosuke?"

A dangerous smile played on Yukimura's lips, even as his cheeks were stained a subtle scarlet.  
God, Seiichi, you're beautiful...

"Of course I won't let you," he smiled.  
"I wonder about that," Yukimura said, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
Even that small gesture brought a rush of heat through his body.

And as Yukimura moved up to leave burning butterfly kisses under his ear and on his neck, he worked on undoing the buttons on Yukimura's shirt, one by one.

At the fourth button, however, his hands fell still as Yukimura let his tongue go over a particularly sensitive spot.  
"Shit... Seiichi...!" 

Yukimura chuckled. "Go on."

He reached for the next button, yet Yukimura remained put, hovering over his neck.

Only when the button gave way he understood: at that very moment Yukimura drew a crescent moon around that same spot with a flick of his tongue.

A gasp. 

Yukimura's tongue was leisurely trailing the rest of the circle, waiting for the next moment to strike.

He didn't make him wait long.

The next button earned him another sweep, Yukimura's tongue closing in slowly, too slowly.

A pant.

With every button Yukimura's tongue chased him, cornered him, drew out noise with every curl.  
At the last button, instead of the expected sweep, sharp teeth sunk into his skin.

His moan was louder than he intended it to be.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yukimura whispered in his ear, fingers running over his blazing cheek.  
"You sadist," he purred, taking off Yukimura's drenched shirt.

"Aren't you the same?"  
As the shirt fell to the floor with a soft splat, Yukimura ran his tongue over the bite mark.

"Only when I'm with you, Seiichi," he moaned.  
He fought back in the only way he could. While Yukimura knew exactly what buttons to push to make him come, Shiraishi had his own skills to make him squirm.

He slipped a hand under Yukimura's trousers.

"There..."  
He started slowly stroking Yukimura's dick, and very quickly it was Yukimura's turn to gasp and groan.

But even through his stimulating sighs Yukimura managed to trail brushing bites and keen kisses down his collarbone and chest, until--

"Ahhh~!"

Taking his other nipple between his fingers, Yukimura gave another lick.

Man, that felt good.

He picked up pace, as far as the water would allow, running his fingers up and down Yukimura's shaft.

A beautiful moan against his chest, before Yukimura's heavenly tongue circled in the opposite direction Yukimura's thumb was turning, playing around with his erect nipple.

Swept by Yukimura's steady rhythm, he let himself drown in its pleasure.

"Hey!"

Only when Yukimura practically thrust himself into his hand did he realize he had fallen still.

"Oh? Are you that desperate, Seiichi?"  
He didn't return to his pumping, instead flashed a challenging smirk.

He knew Yukimura's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, which was exactly why he didn't pull them off yet. Now that he had accidentally stopped, that annoying pressure should have returned.

Yukimura raised himself briefly to give Shiraishi a frustrated pout, and for a moment Shiraishi considered grabbing his own dick to stroke himself at the sight.

A sharp pain in his nipple made him hiss in agony.  
Yukimura had his lower canine pressing into its tip, and it both felt so good and hurt so bad he almost didn't catch Yukimura's "This is punishment."

Yes. This was Yukimura's taste, both cruel and loving and completely driving you over the edge in a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure.  
Only for him did he endure that pain.  
However...

"Careful."

Unfortunately for Yukimura, he wasn't the only sadist.  
Roughly he pushed a finger to the very tip of Yukimura's head, earning him  
a cry of pain and ecstasy.

That invigorating sound... It was almost enough to make him come on the spot.

"You really think— mhh~," Yukimura moaned mid-sentence as only Shiraishi's thumb went back to stroking him, "this would stop me?"

And true to his word, Yukimura once again spun his finger, this time digging his nail into the soft flesh.  
His tongue, however, gently and intensely comforted the sensitive other nipple with languid licks.

White sparks flew by his eyes with every turn, every lick.  
It didn't matter if it was blinding pain or deafening pleasure.

"I told you to— Nghaaa!" An unexpectedly cruel turn made him cry out in pain, sending a shiver through Yukimura's body. "To watch out, didn't I?"

He dug his finger deeper. Seiichi had to learn his lesson.

"Fuck...!" Cursing, Yukimura momentarily halted his movements and arched his back.  
That tremble in his voice...

"Seiichi... you're drooling."  
Not that he could keep his voice steady, either, judging from a small moan from Yukimura's side as he wiped the trail from his chin.

That expression of lust and agony was a rare treat.

Bringing his head to Shiraishi's chest again, he caught Shiraishi off guard by switching nipples.  
Going gentle on the abused one and rough on the spoilt one, Yukimura completely turned the sensations around. He couldn't help but let his moans and gasps intermingle.

Through Yukimura's moans, courtesy of his own skillful fingers, Yukimura still managed to masterfully make him shiver in pleasure.

A playful bite from Yukimura's side forced a wanton moan from him.

"Can't you listen, Seiichi?"  
A rough turn of his finger, a cry from Yukimura.  
Slowly he spun his finger around, pushing that sensitive spot. 

Shuddering and screaming, Yukimura stopped his sensuous swipes.

Those sounds slipping from his lips roused Shiraishi so much he could scarcely restrain his own.

Echoes of that obscene noise pressured his ecstasy to its summit.

"Seiichi," he gasped, "I can't...!"

"Kuranosuke!!"  
Yukimura came violently, shouting his name.

The sight and the sound easily stole his senses, submerging him in pleasure.

It was all that was needed to get him over the edge, and man, did that edge hit him hard.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Yukimura slumped down to his chest.

He ran a hand through Yukimura's half-brushed hair, slowly regaining his own breath.

He looked at Yukimura's face, rosy and satisfied.  
"You're beautiful, Seiichi..."

"Kuranosuke... " he just couldn't get tired of Yukimura's breathy voice, speaking his name. "You don't fall short, either..."

"You aren't even looking!"  
"I don't have to look to know."

They laughed.  
When Yukimura raised his head to look him in the eyes, Shiraishi's hand got stuck in his hair.  
"Ow!"  
"Sorry, sorry!" He tried to untangle his hand from Yukimura's hair.

"I bet you're now regretting interrupting my brushing."

Finally he got his hand back.  
"Are you sane? I regret exactly nothing."

Yukimura let out a breathy laugh.  
"Well that's convenient," Yukimura said, pulling himself up to stroke his cheek, "neither do I."

It was a sweet kiss, lips on lips.  
Yukimura was still cradling his cheek, chest on his chest, enveloping him in a melting embrace.

"I love you," Yukimura whispered.  
He wrapped his arms around Yukimura's back as he reconnected the kiss, slightly deeper than before.

"I love you too," Shiraishi replied.  
Slowly, Yukimura let his tongue go over his own in a gentle waltz, one he returned with the same warmth.

He pulled Yukimura closer, bathing in his warmth, getting lost as he tangled their tongues.

He hummed softly into the kiss as Yukimura's fingers made their way over his skin, from the blush on his cheeks, over his jaw, to the heat in his neck.  
Yukimura smirked against Shiraishi's lips as he lightly pushed his finger onto the bite mark he left. 

Immediately, the passionate memory of earlier crashed into place. His tongue increased its ardour as that feeling replayed in his mind, spinning, twisting, provoking. 

It wasn't long before Yukimura matched his fire, fuelled it, and drew it out. Their tongues made a searing symphony, neither exceeding the other except to light a fire, flame their fervour, play to each other's passion.

Soon the feverish kiss tempted a moan from Yukimura's side, met with subtle shivers of arousal. In return, Yukimura opened fire on Shiraishi's tongue, a challenge drawing out a moan of his own.  
Of course, he couldn't refuse, and quickly Shiraishi took over.

As the pendulum of power swung between the two of them, increasing its intensity with every increasingly intemperate moan, so did Yukimura's hips, rolling over his own.

This time, it was Yukimura grinding his pelvis against Shiraishi's.  
Yukimura's finger grazed the bite mark, accompanied by another provocation from Yukimura's tongue, one he eagerly let himself fall for.

He decided the jeans Yukimura wore were no longer necessary.

Reaching with his hand under the water, Shiraishi got a hold of Yukimura's trousers.  
"Seiichi... You're hard..."  
"Don't tell me what I already know."

Once more their tongues danced together as Shiraishi pulled down Yukimura's trousers, aided by Yukimura's hands when he couldn't remove them further.  
"You're gonna have to wash them," Yukimura told him as they too dropped to the bathroom floor.

"I don't mind," Shiraishi whispered as he gave a teasing stroke to the front of Yukimura's underwear.  
"Just..." Yukimura gasped, "...pull it off."  
"You know those commands of yours only make me want to disobey them?"

Yukimura laughed. "Even though in the end you still end up doing what I tell you anyway?"  
Yukimura let his hand lower, over Shiraishi's collarbone to his nipple.

"Doesn't mean I won't stall for ti— ahhh~"  
A quick pinch from Yukimura.

Yukimura chuckled. "You were saying?"  
Yukimura knew his nipples were still sensitive from earlier. And, unfortunately for Shiraishi, he couldn't quite reproduce the same sensation of earlier while Yukimura's underwear was still there.

And he knew that if he moved his hand under it, Yukimura would easily take them off himself.

"Ah, damn..."  
"As usual, there are no flaws in my comma-nn- nnnh~"  
Only a few slow strokes to Yukimura's dick he allowed himself, before grudgingly doing as Yukimura told him to.

"See?" Yukimura smiled. "That wasn't so ha—"  
Once again Yukimura was interrupted, as Shiraishi's unhindered strokes forced a series of moans and gasps from his lips.

"Mngh~, haaahh, nh-aaaaah~ ♥"

And very quickly Yukimura's hand made its way down over Shiraishi's body, over his abs, over his pelvis, a short but finely aimed stroke over his erect dick, before resting it on his inner thigh.

Shiraishi stopped his movements as Yukimura pushed his legs apart.  
"If you're gonna do it..." he nudged with his head to the counter, "the lube is right there."  
"...Will it hold... under water?" Yukimura's voice was still wavering as he whispered.  
"This one's not water-based, so it should be fine."

Yukimura reached for the counter and took out the lube. In one fluid motion, he had opened the pot, coated his fingers and put it on the wide edge on the back of the bath.

Giving a quick kiss to his lips, Yukimura moved to look him in the eyes.  
"I'm going in."  
Shiraishi smiled at him.

Yukimura's hand slipped underwater. The same moment Yukimura connected their lips was the moment he pushed his finger inside him. Gently, keenly he spun it around, at the same leisurely pace twisting his tongue in the kiss.

He didn't understand just how Yukimura always managed to make him moan from the most minor movements.

A second finger slipped in, slowly, steadily spiralling, scissoring as they sleekly stretched his entrance.  
Yukimura's movements were mirrored by his tongue, twirling it as he turned his fingers.  
A moment Yukimura pulled his tongue back, and perfectly in synch did he give a sweep over his sweet spot, sending shivers down Shiraishi's spine.

Sliding his tongue against his again, his third finger brought teasing strokes to his prostate, and— oh God Seiichi how the fuck do you do this.

Whimpering wantfully into the kiss, Shiraishi had no choice but to resign to letting Yukimura take control.  
The pleasure made by the mingle of mouth and fingers was just too much to handle.  
Instinctively he moved his hips, tried to gain more friction, but Yukimura moved away from the kiss, halted his movements.

"Seii... chi...  
...Don't stop now..." he gasped.  
"I won't allow you to come this soon."  
Yukimura's fingers were still inside him, he could feel them rest against his inner walls.  
"...Don't be like this, Seiichi..."

But Yukimura simply chuckled, tantalizingly slowly circling his fingers inside him. It could by far not hope to satisfy him in any way, but it was exactly enough to drive his desires crazy. 

Yukimura wanted him to beg.

"Seiichi..."  
He was about to throw him a glare, when Yukimura briefly pushed his fingers deeper.  
Even as he was left trembling by the sensation, he tried to keep himself together the best he could.

"Are you sure you want to try defying me~?"  
As Yukimura's voice rose and lowered, his finger spun and pushed.  
Barely able to concentrate on anything but Yukimura's fingers, he opened his mouth to voice a retort.

An unsteady moan left his lips instead, his lust burning and eating away at his patience.  
Yukimura flicked his fingers the other way again, but pulled back as Shiraishi found himself grinding down on them again.

"Say~ it~" Yukimura's words were accompanied by speedy spins, drawing out gasps.

"Goddamnit, Seiichi...!  
Fuck me...!"

"That's what I wanted to hear."  
He heard the sound of the pot behind him opening again, felt Yukimura leaning against him in reaching out. Yukimura looked him in the eyes, a smirk on his face as he stroked himself against Shiraishi's abs, clearly taking in the sight of Shiraishi's panting, dishevelled form.

Yukimura pulled his fingers out, leaving him with a sudden feeling of loss.  
He could do nothing but groan in frustration.

Yukimura pulled his body back for a bit, kept his eyes locked with his as he slowly entered him, starting with only the tip.

This was hardly any better than earlier, he thought, until Yukimura pushed in slightly to kiss him again.

In contrast to Yukimura's fine strokes, his dick stretched his inner walls roughly, almost painfully.

"Don't rush. I'm going to do this just as slow as I have to. Relax."  
One hand on Shiraishi's hip, one hand to his cheek, Yukimura gently kissed him again. 

He hummed as he relished in Yukimura's soothing fingers and loving kisses, slowly melting into his touch.

And with every next sweet kiss, Yukimura moved a fraction of an inch deeper. Tiny ripples of pleasure reflected themselves on the water surface, as Yukimura entered him bit by bit, slowly increasing his speed.

Even though Yukimura was careful not to hurt him, those little bouts of friction brought gasps to his lips.

"Seiichi, you're doing fine... Mh...  
Don't worry..."  
"Do I look like I'm worrying...?"  
Another tiny push.

"No, but you act like it. Is this about earlier?"  
"...I'm sorry, Kura. I know I agreed to be a little more careful..."  
Remorse, but no regret. Good.

"Don't be sorry. Both of us went a bit overboard there, after all."  
He sent Yukimura an apologetic smile.  
"..."

He wrapped an arm around Yukimura's back, the other one's hand he laid on his cheek. "If it hurts too much, I'll immediately let you know, okay? So don't hold back too much."  
"...I'll believe in you for now."  
"You won't believe in me all the time? Unbelievable!"  
Yukimura laughed. "Making a pun that bad at a time like this?"  
"Exactly because it's a time like this."  
"You're a dork."  
"But I'm your dork."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yukimura kissed him once more, softly crossing the last distance inside of him and earning Yukimura a gasp.  
He briefly wondered if it felt as good to Yukimura for him to be inside him, before a quiet moan brought him confirmation.

On the rhythm of the waves on the water, Yukimura moved inside him, slowly, shallowly, sensually. His tongue caressed his own, slightly off tempo. 

Neither him nor Yukimura could withhold to let the other know of their pleasure, as Yukimura's uneven melody instigated a second one, one of murmuring moans and pleasurable pants.

"Mnhh~, Kura...~"  
"Seii...chi...~ Ahh...~"

Once more, their lips connected, and Shiraishi moaned under Yukimura's mercy.

This was his own personal heaven. Every single one of Yukimura's movements was so beautiful, so heartfelt, so intensely intimate...

He matched Yukimura's workings the best he could, moving his hips as a complement to Yukimura's gentle thrusts, but Yukimura's tongue kept throwing him off rhythm.

Yukimura wasn't going to let his control go so easily.  
Yet, his counter-workings weren't quite in vain, as Yukimura briefly slipped deeper than planned. He would never miss that small waver in Yukimura's breath.

"I will..." a gasp, "be the one to decide to go deeper or not..."  
Yukimura's voice was more a moan than an affirmation of dominance, and it brought shivers to his spine.

"Is there no ah...~dvisory function for m— mgh~"  
He struggled to form proper sentences, instead made his point by thrusting back into Yukimura's motions.

"Mmmnh~"

"Hey, Seii—  
Ah, anh~, aaahhh~"  
Three deeper thrusts, of which the last one deep enough to hit his sweet spot. In a single moment, a spark made its way up his spine.

"Be careful what you wish for, Kuranosuke..."  
He knew exactly what to wish for, though.

"Fuck me harder, Seiichi— Ah...!"  
While not increasing in speed, Yukimura's thrusts got deeper and deeper, as became Yukimura's pants when Shiraishi was properly able to match his rhythm.

Once more Yukimura went in just right, and his moan briefly harmonised with Yukimura's as it echoed back from the bathroom walls.  
And once more, Shiraishi pulled him into a fierce kiss, even as Yukimura's thrusts and turns got more heated and left him out of his mind.

Just like the water of the bath, Yukimura enveloped him, caressed him, protruded into every fibre of his being.

And Shiraishi, in turn, would embrace Yukimura to his very heart, drink into every one of Yukimura's affections, and would return them with his soul.

"Seiichi," another kiss, "I love you," kiss, "I love you..." a longer kiss, "love you so much-- nnnh~"

Sharper and sharper. Yukimura had kept most of his cool, even until now, but it was finally starting to slip.

"Love you...  
Kura... you feel... so good..."

Yukimura trembled.  
The water resisted Yukimura's quickening thrusts, but it was in vain. Raw pleasure pulsed roughly, heat rushed, ravished his body.

Louder. Every single sound echoed, sonorous as though the air he breathed became heavenly sweet, was divinely drenched with love.

He mouthed, murmured hazily, whispered Shiraishi's sound with soft wavers, while sharply magnifying his heated moans.

"Kuranosuke... Kura-ah-aahhh~..."

The next thrust nullified his wits, whited his very own vision out.

It was maddening.

Pleasure sharpened his senses, left him senselessly sensitive to every single subtlety in Yukimura's perfectly aimed thrusts.  
And before long, his panting reached a peak.

"Seii—"

Hardly a warning shot—

"Seiichi...!"

—before he came in the water.  
He couldn't care less how loud he was being, not when Seiichi seemed to be hitting all the right spots at once.

"Aah~, Seiichi!"

"Kuranosuke...!"  
Hotter than the faint warmth of the bath.

Yukimura cried his name, once, twice, and Shiraishi could feel him come as well, inside of him.

Seiichi's face as he orgasmed was something out of this world. His lips, his eyes, the scarlet in his cheeks. No matter how many times they'd done this, Shiraishi kept being captivated by the sight, and the angelic sounds overflowing from his lips were nothing short of mesmerising.

As Yukimura's climax wore down, he felt Yukimura's lips and nose, felt him bury his face in the nook of his neck.

He listened to Yukimura's breathing, chest going up and down, and before he knew it, Yukimura had pulled out.

A warm hand on Shiraishi's cheek. Yukimura made himself more comfortable on top of Shiraishi, Yukimura's hold gently enveloping him.

He put his hand over Yukimura's, slipped his fingers between Yukimura's own.

"Seiichi..." Shiraishi breathed, letting his other hand stroke Yukimura's back.

"Mh... What's it, Kura...?"  
"...Do you want to take a fresh bath with me?"

"But..." Yukimura softly protested, "won't that be a waste of water...?"

"If it's you, nothing's a waste."  
"...Liar."  
"You're not saying no, though..."  
"Of course I'm not... If you want to..."

Yukimura's breathing calmed even further, and Shiraishi could almost feel Yukimura's eyes fall shut.

"Don't fall asleep in the bath, Seiichi..."

He felt a long sigh tickle his neck, a breathy laugh.  
"Then don't be so comfortable."

He let his fingers go over Yukimura's back, drawing little circles with the tips. "Geez..."

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against Yukimura's own. 

Shiraishi smiled.

Just for a little, then.


End file.
